Where the Fire Burns
by Faia Ookami
Summary: Heaven and Heck, angel and vampire, white and black. Complete opposites yet have on thing in common. "Will you two stop playing around we have work to do!" Inu/OC
1. You're a WHAT?

Ookami: Well, hello everyone  
  
Inu-yasha: The reader doesn't want to listen to you!  
  
Ookami: Oh shut up.....I could get Patricia in here! (Patricia's my character and her   
  
and Inu fight a lot)  
  
Inu-yasha: Go ahead...I'm ready for the Ama!! (Patricia's nickname by Inu-yasha only)  
  
Ookami: Oh Patricia.... *whistles for her*   
  
Patricia: You rang?  
  
  
  
Ookami: *points at Inu*   
  
*Patricia cracks knuckles and tackles Inu. They start fighting and cursing*  
  
Ookami: Sorry bout that...Oh and I unfortunalty don't own Inu or anybody on that show. But I do own   
  
Patricia and everyone related to her......^o^  
  
Thoughts= /hiya/  
  
Saying="howdy"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Where the Fire Burns  
  
Chapter 1: You're a What?!  
  
(Inu-yasha's POV)  
  
What a beautiful day this is. The winds being peaceful and calm would have made this the   
  
perfect to be outside, flying among the clouds. But my stupid brother had to pull that stupid stunt in the   
  
school kitchen. Oh, I should introduce myself.. My name is Inu-yasha, I'm 18, and one of 2 descendents   
  
of Inu-taiko, one of the angel leaders up here in Heaven. Beacuse of my heritage, I don't look like one of   
  
those 'angels' you see in paintings or drawings.  
  
  
  
See my dad is a dog-like angel and my mother, The Empress, is a human-like angel. So it   
  
makes perfect sense when others call me a half-breed. And I'm happy to say I'm not weak at all. My   
  
brother Sess, on the other hand, is all dog angel and about 2 years older than me. But we still have our   
  
good times. Anyway my appearance mainly shows from my dad's, because I have long white hair, claws,   
  
dog ears on my head, golden eyes, and very light skin. My outfit usually is a white robe and   
  
baggy pants/school uniform. It's more comfortable than annoying like Sess claims it to be. But every   
  
full moon down on Earth, I turn into a human-like angel; yet another thing Sess makes fun of me with.   
  
  
  
My wings are a bit of a problem on the annoyance area. Other angels have white wings which   
  
would have went well with the rest of my appearance, but mine are a blood red. Besides that, I lead a   
  
pretty normal life; I go to school, play with my family, and little things here & there. Heaven Academy is  
  
like your average school, only for P.E. we learn how to fight vampire-like creatures who can shoot poison   
  
darts from their mouths. Once a month we practice our defense and invisible shields (bascially the same   
  
thing). You think you have it easy in only taking one foreign language. Up here, the students have to   
  
learn all of them. Our math, english, and science are about the same. Training usually consists of slick   
  
flying movements, which I am proud to say I have an A in.  
  
  
  
School today went well until lunch where Sess decided it was smart to start a food fight and   
  
then blame it on me. Okay, fine, I threw that bowl of dishwater at a lunchlady, but it was a great shot.   
  
Sess and I were given detentions for the week and then sent to our rooms when we got home. But before   
  
he sent us up, Father told us that soon we were to get married. Soon emphasizing after we graduate high   
  
school at the Heaven Academy, which would probably be in half a year.  
  
  
  
I sit at my window again, staring out into the big starry sky, hoping that it would get me out of   
  
the marriage situation. But I guess that's stupid, huh? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something   
  
sliver fall out from behind one of the clouds. As I look closer, I see the something had a striking   
  
resemblence to an angel. I know my room had the only view in this direction, so I did what Father's been   
  
telling me and Sess: follow our hearts. And my heart is saying to save that angel. I don't know why... I   
  
open my bay window and fly as fast as my wings could go to the falling silver flicker. As I get closer, I   
  
see he is a two-legged angel, but of the wolf breed. Catching the guy wasn't hard but carrying is almost   
  
out of the question. He is taller than two of me.  
  
  
  
As carefully as I can, I fly back to the palace with the angel hanging from limply from my arms.   
  
When I get to the front gates, I see someone I really didn't want to see: Father. He is looking pretty mad   
  
with that scowl of his, but before I know it the scowl is gone and he's helping me with the fallen silver guy.   
  
After we get inside, Mother comes out of her chambers to offer more help. We get the silver dude down   
  
to the medical area to treat him of any injuiries. Moments later, all the medical angels had found is a dart   
  
of some sort that had been shot into his neck. My father identifies it as a tranquilizer dart, while my   
  
mother covers the silver guy with a blanket.  
  
  
  
When I first saw this guy, I was surprised he had a loose tank-top and shorts on. Sure it can get  
  
hot up here but it is winter right now on Earth. Mental note: ask him about this when he wakes up.   
  
Suddenly my mother shouts something about devils. Of course, my father hugs her to comfort her, but   
  
when she shows him the dart, he turns red in the face from anger. I'm over by the small window confused.  
  
Father stands up and shows me the dart. On it is a picture of fire with horns and a skinny tail with an   
  
arrow at the bottom. I now understand.  
  
  
  
That picture was and still is the symbol of the vampires. Father has told me the story many   
  
times of how he and his army of angels had kicked them out of the sky and into the burning lava of the   
  
Earth. Every once and a while, some vampires would escape and create havoc in the Human world   
  
again and again. And everytime an angel was there to stop them, but the next time a vampire comes I   
  
have to go. Sure, I love to fight but having to mess with fire isn't going to help me with my current   
  
problems. Sess already fought his battle and shoved the victory in my face. I still have to show him up   
  
for that. A disgrunted voice knocked me out of my thoughts and back into reality.  
  
  
  
Mother and Father both helped the silver one to sit up after he coughed, but he was staring at   
  
me the whole time. I gulp, hoping that he wouldn't do anything....well......freakish. Suddenly, he started   
  
laughing. That's messed up!  
  
Just before I leap in the air to punch him in the face for laughing at me, he says, "You know,   
  
the girl I protect and guard over acts just like you, young man."  
  
As I am thinking about this, Father pitched in, "Who are you?"  
  
He clears his throat and replies, "I'm sorry about the laughing. My name is Crese and as I said   
  
before I am a guardian."  
  
We all introduce ourselves. Mother says, "Oh, I've heard of you. You were assiting Cinnon   
  
about 17 years ago."  
  
Crese nodds, "Yes, but unfortunatly, she's been sent back to Earth after a terrible accident.   
  
That means she'll be a human."  
  
Mother is very near tears now and I know why. When I was a child, I remember seeing a long,  
  
white haired wolf angel come to the palace everyday to hang around with Mother. A few times I   
  
remember her bringing a girl with her. Now she didn't look like her mother too much. Long, black hair,   
  
black ears on top of her head, and vampire-like wings was what she had. But her ears were wolf-like,  
  
she had a knee long black wolf tail, and her eyes were exactly like her mother's: rainbow crystals. Her   
  
wings were also like her mother's, well, only in color. Cinnon-san's wings were green like the leaves of an   
  
apple tree. But the girl's were vampire-like and green at the same time. Me and her used to always play  
  
tricks on each other, on Mom and Cinnon-san, and sometimes on Father when he wasn't busy or in a bad   
  
mood.   
  
  
  
Forcing myself to get back into reality, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I smile a little upon hearing   
  
Mother say, "You miss the little one, don't you?" Yep, Mother really knew how to hit a soft spot.  
  
Not looking up, I reply, "I only miss the fact I can't play tricks on her anymore."  
  
Crese laughs yet again at me and says, "Cinnon-chan may be gone, God bless her soul, but   
  
the young daughter, Patricia-chan is still alive and well protected by Krise-sama and myself."  
  
I look at him, quite surprised. "Why would Krise-san, the almighty vampire king (hint the   
  
sarcasm), be protecting Cinnon-san's kid?"  
  
Father decides to show his voice once more, "Because my son, she is his daughter."  
  
Crese adds on, "Of course, she's not exactly cheerful about that. You see Krise-sama has to   
  
marry her to someone powerful due to her weakness."  
  
"And this weakness is??" I say quite irritated.  
  
Crese smiles at my sudden interest in this girl. "Well, since Patricia-chan had an angel mother   
  
and a vampire father, she is half and half, as you are. That why I said she is just like you. Krise-sama   
  
just wants to protect the only proof that he and Cinnon-chan were actually in love. Of course, since he   
  
cannot be around all the time, he and his few friends taught her many defenses and attacks."  
  
"Sounds like it'll be hard as Hell to beat her." I accidently say outloud. /Smart Inu-yasha!! GO   
  
GO GO!!!/  
  
My parents and Crese-san look at me like I just grew three heads or something. I shake my   
  
head and urge Crese to continue.  
  
"Anyways, earlier this morning, Patricia-chan heard that Krise-sama was going to give her that   
  
husband-to-be. She told me she couldn't do it, so she flew to where her mother originated. Of course I   
  
followed her up here."  
  
Mother and Father say that they recalled hearing some sort of cries. Crese replies, "That was   
  
because it wasn't too long until Krise-sama found out Patricia-chan wasn't at home, so he sent out an   
  
army to retrive her. It was night on Earth when Patricia-chan and myself flew through, so it probably was   
  
for the army too."  
  
I raise my eyebrow, surprised that vampires could organize. /From all my father's stories, I   
  
figured that they were stupid, pig-headed show-offs. Guess I shouldn't assume these things. All   
  
assuming does is it makes an ass out of you and me!!/  
  
"But about thirty or so feet from this palace, the army shot traqualizers at both of us. They   
  
caught Patricia-chan, but.."  
  
I finish for him, "But they let you fall to your doom."  
  
Crese smiles, "Yes, that pretty much covers it. And boy am I glad that they didn't use a strong   
  
potion."  
  
I ask with concern in my voice (didn't mean too), "And you're not worried about what they did to   
  
Patricia at all??"  
  
"Well, with Krise-sama around, they can't hurt her at all anyway."  
  
"But why did they let you fall?"  
  
"The only reason I'm allowed ALIVE down there is because Patricia -chan wants me to be   
  
around. And Krise-sama will do anything that his daughter wants him to do."  
  
Just then, Sess comes in and tells me that a vampire has been located in Tokyo, Japan and I   
  
have to go beat he/her up. Before I leave thou, Father tells me I'm still grounded to my room for the   
  
dishwater throw (hehe). Crese thanks me again for catching him in mid-air. And he also says that I   
  
should be careful around this vampire.   
  
"Why should I? I just have to kick their butt and have fun while I'm doing it."  
  
Father snorts at my attitude but swallows it instead of yelling at me. Crese continues, "Well,   
  
because there's a big chance that Patricia-chan was sent to the Human World for her punishment."  
  
/So I'll be able to meet Patricia and perhaps play a trick on her/ Oh boy was I wrong!  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ookami: well, I had fun writing that!  
  
Patricia: Yep me too!! *currently sitting on Inu-yasha*  
  
Inu-yasha: *mumble, mumble*  
  
Ookami: You didn't even write it!  
  
Patricia: No, but I have fun beating Inu up like you said.  
  
Ookami: OOOOkay. Review if you have comments, insults, and ideas. Flames will be used for my hotdogs.   
  
Hoped you enjoyed this.... Next chap should be up soon... 


	2. Old Memories, New Feelings

Ookami: I'm back and ready for the next chapter....I hope you are.   
  
And here's a note that I neglected to mention last chapter: This is a Romeo & Juliet type fic. With   
  
Inu-yasha as Romeo and ..........as Juliet. You figure that out..I know you can..hehe  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Where the Fire Burns  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Old memories, New feelings...  
  
(Inu-yasha's POV...again)  
  
  
  
Here I go...down to Earth in the middle of the night to fight a vampire from WAY down under.  
  
I use one of my invisbility fields to make me see-through. I silently land on the ground near an abondoned  
  
building to begin my search. I sniff the air for any possible vampire scents. Luckily, Heaven Academy  
  
teaches that kind of stuff up there.  
  
Suddenly a scent that smelled like an angel fluttered through the air, but soon became an ashy,  
  
dusty smell. And ashy, dusty smells belong only to vampires.... I smirked, finally being able to kick a$$  
  
and not get in trouble for it.   
  
I follow the smell to the builing that I landed next to. Shaking my head at the place, I fold my   
  
wings against my back and tiptoe inside. I wasn't scared but I've heard that surprise is an easy way to   
  
win. I turn the corner and slip. So basically my foot was stuck in a hole and I couldn't move it.  
  
"Are ya stuck?"  
  
The voice that just passed my ears was a deep voice, but not like a normal vampire's. I lifted my  
  
head up to to see two tinted green eyes stare back at me. I look furthur up and I see a mess of tangled  
  
black hair that reached to her middle. Two black ears, somewhat like mine, were on her head with long  
  
sidelocks leading from them. Her outfit was a black tanktop with black baggy pants. A normal vampire  
  
would have claws, I mean humogous claws for feet, but hers were just like mine. Just human-like feet with  
  
claws. Her hands were similar. And on her back were the wings that I remember. Bright green of an  
  
apple tree but has the structure of a vampire wing. And a long black tail streaming from right above her   
  
butt. Yep, Crese was right. She was sent here.  
  
"Yea, but I'll get out."  
  
"Okay." And with that she turned to sit on a huge rock next to me. I finally got unstuck, but  
  
it wasn't exactly a good thing. Why?? Because I tripped with my other foot and ran smack into Patricia.  
  
In a kiss....  
  
We stayed like that for a minute. I know I didn't move because I was scared of what might   
  
happen. She pulled away and helped me to my feet. Then she smacked me, forcing me back onto my   
  
butt. Ouch, that hurt....I mean, Sess hits pretty hard when me and him fight, but damn, she hits harder  
  
than he does...I didn't think that was possible.  
  
"What the fuck?" She growled at me.  
  
"Look, I accidently fell...I didn't mean to ....you know.."  
  
"Yea, yea.."  
  
"I'm serious.."  
  
She looked at me, then said, "Hey, Inu, we're old friends, right?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Well, Father wants me to marry some cheap-ass and I don't want to."  
  
I smiled to reassure her. "Crese told me and my parents about that."  
  
"So he's okay?"  
  
"Yea, he's fine and under the best medical staff we have up there." I said as I pointed upward.   
  
"Good," she paused, "do you think you can marry me?"  
  
"Okay, ...wait...WHAT?? Hell No!!"  
  
"Hear me out first...I have good reasons.."  
  
She'd better. I'm not marrying any girl for at least 5 years...that is if I can escape the clutches of  
  
my dad. But it is nice to talk to my old friend again. Up in heaven there is a human-angel that my dad   
  
wants me to get hooked up with. Her name's Kagome. She's nice and all but too nice for me. I need a   
  
dare-devil type girl in my life, who isn't too afraid of me. Kagome shrinks to a meter high when I'm the   
  
same room as her. And this other girl...Kikyo. A slave angel. She's a mean sucker and rude too. I   
  
don't really have to explain more....But this one girl, Sango, she's a tough girl, I mean really tough. I don't   
  
like her though because she's more fun to make fun of, then date and like...Besides, she's Miroku's girl.   
  
And I respect my cousin, even if he's a little lost in the head.  
  
Patricia swallowed and said, "Well, the guy that Father wants me to marry is a combination of  
  
vampires. His name's Naraku and he's abusive. He's already hit me 7 times."  
  
"Didya kick him back?"  
  
"I couldn't, because Dad always came into the room right afterward."  
  
"Does Krise-san have a problem with abuse?"  
  
"Oh yea, that's how my mother died..." She sniffed.  
  
Dammit Crese, forget a little detail, jeez... I said, "Hey, instead to rushing to marriange to save  
  
your ass, how about we talk to my dad. He could help..."  
  
"Well, maybe.."  
  
"Come on...I don't want anything happening to you. You're the only vampire friend that I have."   
  
She smiled as I grabbed her hand. We both flew back to Heaven and to my house, where Dad,  
  
Crese, Mother, and Sess would be waiting for us. The kiss had been totally forgotten by Patricia, but  
  
not by me. The spark that passed up and down my spine was still there and my stomach still had   
  
butterflies inside. I was a very happy human/dog angel....and I sure hope Patricia was a happy   
  
vampire/angel.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************   
  
Ookami: Finished. I'll try to get the next chap up when it comes to me, thanks for reading. 


End file.
